D79H-TC Pelican
|line=Pelican |model=Dropship 79-Heavy Troop Carrier |class= |length= |width= |height= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=Standard Model *2 GAU/53 70mm MBHRC Autocannon |complement= |crew=3 |skeleton=One pilot |passengers=15-20 passengers |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=Dropship |era=Post-war |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The '''Dropship 79 Heavy-Troop Carrier' (D79H-TC), more commonly known as the Pelican, was an extremely versatile aircraft capable of carrying troops, cargo, or vehicles. This model of the Pelican has two nose-mounted machine guns operable by the pilot. Class History Beginning in 2557, the D79 was starting to replace the older D77-TC Pelicans. Many Pelicans were used during the First Battle of Requiem.Halo 4 - Level: Infinity One Pelican, Pelican 096, managed to recover John-117 following the New Phoenix Incident. Marines were also transported into New Phoenix by Pelicans.Halo 4 - Level: Epilogue Other operations featuring the Pelican were the Battle of Kamchatka, the [[Raid on UNSC Argent Moon|Raid on UNSC Argent Moon]], and at the Battle of Sunaion.Halo 5: Guardians - Levels: Osiris, Blue Team, and Battle of Sunaion Numerous Pelicans were disabled during The Reclamation. One managed to transport John-117 and Jameson Locke to Sanghelios at the same time frame.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Guardians Soon after Blue Team's rescue, both Blue Team and Fireteam Osiris would board an abandoned D79-TC Pelican that had crashed on the Forerunner shield world of Genesis. They piloted the Pelican through a portal that led them to the planet of Sanghelios in order for the Spartans to meet up with the Thel 'Vadam and Dr. Catherine Halsey. Design Superstructure The D79H-TC differs quite extremely from its predecessor, the D77H-TCI. Overall, its design is more rounded and streamlined, moving away from the very angular design of the D77 series. The cockpit is no longer accessed through the troop bay, but rather through the windshield itself, which opens to allow pilots to board. This differs in Halo 5: Guardians, however, as both Blue Team and Fireteam Osiris use Pelicans that have direct access between the cockpit and passenger bay, similar to the D77H-TCi model of Pelican. The troop bay has also undergone some changes, most notably its ramp, which is now considerably longer than its predecessor's was. The D79H-TC is still capable of transporting vehicles underslung in the same way as its predecessor, and it is implied that at least three D79s have enough lifting power between them to lift an M510 Mammoth.Halo 4 - Level: Reclaimer Propulsion The D79H-TC's engines differ from the D77 series in that the main thruster wings now only have rear-facing jets. Along the bottom of the hull are four directional thrusters which, along with the rear thrusters, control the D79's VTOL operations. In addition, the main hull has two further thrusters, one on either side, and the very rear of the craft has a pair, providing this version of the Pelican with far superior acceleration and speed than its D77 predecessors. Armament In an offensive capacity, the D79H-TC sports two nose-mounted 70mm autocannons capable of an extremely high rate of fire and accuracy over long ranges. Its cousin, the G79H-TC/MA Pelican, possesses considerably more offensive firepower, including a variant of the M8C Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Weapon. Variants Ships of the Line Gallery Concept Art Hud 07-big.jpg|Pelican HUD Concept Overviews Pelican ol.png|A profile schematic of the dropship H5G Multiplayer Pelican.png|The Pelican Forge piece in Halo 5: Guardians. Exterior Shots Pitfall00001.png|Ruined Pelican outside of the Thornburg Training Center. Sops 18.png|Pelicans being escorted by F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters during the Second Battle of Requiem. UNSC Song of the East.jpg|Pelicans in the hangar of the . Halo 5 Guardians Escape From A.R.C. 7.jpg|Three Pelicans inserting Spartans in a War Games simulation. Infinity 10.png|A Pelican in the First Battle of Requiem. Pelican 595 (2).png|A front quarter view of the D79H. Pelican 595 (1).png|The D79H's troop bay door, open. Appearances *''The Commissioning'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Bad Blood '' Sources ru:Д79-ВТ_"Пеликан" Category:Human Aircraft